MicroVoltsSurge Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the MicroVolts Surge wiki. Here you will find topics about the Game , Updates , Weapons , Modes , etc. Microvolts Surge is a Massive Multiplayer Online (MMO) , Third person shooter game with a cartoon-style , Free to play , developed by Korean developer (NQ Games), and published by Rock Hippo Productions. You can customize your action figure and battle in matches with your friends in many different modes and maps! Try it out what are you waiting for? Click Here to go to the main page of MicroVolts Surge. ~RealSuperNovah (updating with more information soon) Characters The game has five main characters that are said to be the original, limited-edition toy prototypes- Knox, Naomi, Pandora, C.H.I.P and Kai.[8] There is a new character coming to the Microworld, Simon! The toys are small. But their war is big. No one knows for sure when or where the first toy declared war. Rumor has it that their uprising began with five original limited edition figures, code named MicroVolts. Five toy figures - Naomi, Knox, Pandora, Kai and C.H.I.P.- carry special instructions to activate others of their kind. But with limited battery resources, they are forced to fight for power. Now toys around the world are engaged in an all-out secret war for supremacy of the MicroWorld. 'Knox' Knox, a super posable hip hop action figure, uses his street smarts and heavy build to defend himself in the toy battlegrounds. Some say his bark is worse than his bite, as he tires to intimidate opponents to mask his fearful character. Knox is perhaps the most misunderstood figure in the MicroWorld. Those close to him know that underneath that though exterior, there's a heart of gold. He defends himself from hurled insults and flying bullets on the playground using his strees smarts and heavy build. As a constant jokester, comic relief is always a part of his gameplay. Knox has a tough exterior but a heart of gold. 'Naomi' Naomi, a model figure, and the first female doll in the MicroWorld, is a friendly and charming highschool girl. She applies her sweet charms and gleaming smile to mislead her enemies. Naomi was the first female doll introduced to the MicroWorld. Her innocent, anime school girl appearance often misleads her enemies into thinking she is of little threat. However, they soon learn their mistake after a swift chainsaw to the face leaves them in pieces. And it dosen't hurt that she knows a few cute dance moves too. Despite her innocent facade, she is not one to back down from a good battle! Remember, appearances are deceiving! 'Pandora' Named after a Greek myth, Pandora uses evil tricks to dominate the playground. Not fond of males, due to a neglectful owner, this ball-jointed doll uses her seductive appeal to lure in targets before destroying them. Pandora is fond of using evil tricks to dominate the playground. Once unleashed, her powers of seduction lure in targets before breaking their little hearts and crushing their souls. It is surely impossible to tame this gothic beauty, but many toys have fallen trying. But men aren't the only toys she battles. Pandora also despises Naomi, a young anime doll. Things get ugly when these two cross each other's paths! 'C.H.I.P.' ' ' C.H.I.P. or Complex Humanoid Interchangeble Parts is a mechanized Stikfas Figure originally created using spare parts salvaged from a junk yard. His voice system was damaged in a previous battle for battery resources, and he is constantly mocked because of it. C.H.I.P. was orginally built with spare parts salvaged from a junk yard. He is extremely impatient and always the first to charge into battle, without any regard for his own saftey. This makes him a highly unpredictable opponent. He is know to be extremely impatient and will be the first of charge into battle, without any regard for his safety. Category:C.H.I.P. Alga Character Robot 'Kai ' Kai was the last figure created for the MicroVolts toy line, being outsourced to a manufacturer in the Far East. After a long journey, he has finally been reunited with the other four prototypes. His tactical awareness and diplomatic skills give him a unique edge on the playground. 'Simon ' The newest known character but still not implemented in the game, hopefully it will come anytime soon. He looks like the nano suit of Crysis. ''' ''' Category:Browse Category:Characters